


7 - Kidnapped

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Whumptober 2018 [Disko kid edition] [7]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Kidfic, Kidnapping, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Honestly, Ben thinks, it's like the Prophets are trying to kill their son. / Whumptober 2018-“Just people trying to help Bajor. As long as you don’t cause trouble, everything will go smoothly.” He pressed the hypo to her neck, and the exhaustion faded away. Joey whimpered. “It’s alright, little guy. You and your sister will be just fine.”He tried to touch Joey’s head, but Ziyal turned him away. “Where are we?”“On Bajor.”“Why did you take us here?”“You look like a smart girl. Why don’t you tell me?”





	7 - Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> i would have loved an episode about someone kidnapping Ziyal in order to get at Dukat, and im kind of disappointed there wasn't, so have this until i figure out a plot and details for something longer and better lmao  
> details in this are vague because. i am very tired, and ziyal and joey are very drugged.

**7 - Kidnapped**

The sound of a baby crying woke her, and Ziyal opened her eyes. It took a few moments for her to focus, and her eyelids felt unusually heavy. Strange, as she often suffered from insomnia, and rarely ever had difficulty staying awake. As her vision cleared, she realized she wasn’t in her room on the station. While it was just as dark and warm as she kept her quarters, perhaps even a tad warmer, the style of the room wasn’t at all Cardassian, and the bed she was lying on was a lot bumpier.

She sat up, and promptly toppled off of the bed. The drop wasn’t high, just a foot off of the ground. Her head spun, and it took a minute to gather her bearings. The crying intensified. Using the bed as support, she sat up again. She blinked until the room stopped spinning. Yawning, she turned her head towards the direction of the crying. A box on the end of the bed.

She scooted over to it, and got to her knees. In the box was her younger brother, once swaddled in a blanket that was now underneath him and only covering him with a corner. He quieted down when he saw her. “Joseph? What...”

“Ah!” He held out his arms. “Zee! Zee-ah!”

Joey was always in the care of his human family now that they were on the station. She visited him occasionally, but she’d never been alone with him before. Even when they were with her father, he’d always been with him, or tucked into an incubator in his quarters.

She didn’t know how to take care of a one year old.

“Joseph, how did we get here?” Ziyal lifted him up and brought him onto her lap. His crying stopped completely, and he purred. “Where’s your father?” He didn’t have an answer for her, and she didn’t really expect one. Names and a few scattered words in both Standard and kardasi seemed to be all he was willing to say at this point. 

Looking around the room didn’t reveal anything else. Besides the bed, box, and a bag underneath the bed, it was empty. Nothing distinctive to tell her where she was. There was a restroom attached, but it had no door. The only entrance or exit looked to be a sealed door, and a tiny vent in the ceiling.

She pulled out the bag, and recognized it as the one Jake usually kept with him when he was looking after their brother. It had some diapers, a pacifier, a few bottles, and a spare onesie, the color of which was a troubling mix of purple and orange with a strange pattern on it. The brown and green one he currently had on wasn’t very great either, but it wasn’t as offensive to the eyes. 

Opening the side pocket, she found a hypo and Joey’s medication. It had enough of his regular dosages to last him a week, along with three doses of his emergency medication. She wasn’t sure if he’d had his dose that morning, but he seemed fine, so she would save it.

Though now that she thought about it, Ziyal wasn’t sure what time it was. Nor how long she had been asleep.

Joey made a sound, and she looked down at him. He stared up at her, brown eyes wide. “What is it, Joseph? Are you hungry?”

“Zee-ah.”

“Tired? Do you want to play?” He brightened up at that. “I don’t have any of your toys... How does Jake play with you?”

“Jay!”

The door slid open, and Ziyal looked over to see two Bajorans walking in. She didn’t recognize either of them. Holding Joey closer, she glared at them. One of them approached her, holding a hypo. “Relax, miss. This is just to wake you up. We aren’t going to hurt you.”

“Who are you?”

“Just people trying to help Bajor. As long as you don’t cause trouble, everything will go smoothly.” He pressed the hypo to her neck, and the exhaustion faded away. Joey whimpered. “It’s alright, little guy. You and your sister will be just fine.”

He tried to touch Joey’s head, but Ziyal turned him away. “Where are we?”

“On Bajor.”

“Why did you take us here?”

“You look like a smart girl. Why don’t you tell me?”

There was only one reason someone would kidnap her and her brother, especially some Bajorans. Her father. When she was young, her parents had told her how someone could try to use her in order to get at her father, and the thought had slipped her mind now that she was openly living on the station. “To use us against our father.”

“That’s right, miss. He needs to answer for what he’s done, and you two will be the bait.”

“Why did you take my brother? He’s the Emissary’s son.”

The two of them scowled. “The Emissary is a human, Federation. He shouldn’t be involved with Bajor’s affairs. Especially not when he’s consorting with Cardassians.” The man kneeling next to them sighed, and then asked, “Are you fully awake, now?”

It would be best to cooperate. It was how she’d gotten by in the Breen mine. As long as she’d done as the guards said, she’d been left alone. “Yes, I believe so.”

“Your legs might be a bit weak, but I’ve got you. Come on, we’re going to record a message for your father.”

-

Her legs were shaking as she stood there next to the Bajoran man. Joey began to fuss, the new room cold and bright. She tried to soothe him, but then she was grabbed by the back of her dress, and a Bajoran phaser was being pressed to the side of her head. She tried to turn away from it, but earned a hard shake that almost made her fall over.

Joey whined, and she rubbed his back. “It’s alright, Joseph... Don’t cry...”

“Quiet, girl,” the other man hissed at her. Ah. They must have started recording. 

She had no idea what the threats were, though she heard her father’s name as well as their own, as the men switched to a dialect of Bajoran that she didn’t recognize. It seemed her UT had been taken away. As they spoke, the exhaustion began to creep back in. It was getting more difficult to stay standing.

Her vision blurred, and her knees gave out. Joey wailed as they fell, though she kept a firm hold on him so he wouldn’t hit the floor.

-

“-don’t understand why neither of them are waking up.” Ziyal could hear a man speaking when she opened her eyes again. She couldn’t make out anything about where she was, though it felt like she was back on the bed. “Ah, she opened her eyes again.”

Again? A hand touched her forehead. “Seems fine. The little guy is still cold, though.”

“We already turned the heat up. He’s half human, how much heat could he need?”

“I told you not to inject him with so much of the tranquilizer. He’s tiny.”

“He wouldn’t stop crying! We can’t have anyone hearing us.”

She opened her mouth to speak, but found that she’d lost her voice. Attempting to lift her arm also proved useless, though she felt her fingers twitch. Someone patted her hand. “Can you hear us, miss?”

“If these kids die before the Gul shows up, what are we going to do? Prophets, the Prefect is the only person I want dead-”

“Shut up! You’ll scare her. And don’t talk about the plan in front of them.”

“She’s unconscious. And the baby is too young to know what murder is.”

A brief moment of silence, and then, “The kid’s wheezing again. Get one of those green tubes from the bag. That might work.”

“Ah, sure. Should we inject the girl again? Her breathing doesn’t sound too strong. We need to move them soon, get to-”

-

“-great, Starfleet is involved.”

“We might have to...”

“That’s a last resort. Prophets, which one do we shoot? I’d feel bad killing a Bajoran, even if she’s half Cardie, but the boy’s just a baby.” So much for their promise not to hurt either of them, Ziyal thought. She felt something on top of her stomach. Joey, most likely. He wasn’t moving, and was a cold weight.

“He’s not Bajoran. He’s a greater representation of what we don’t want on Bajor. Come on. If we shoot her, she might not die immediately. It’s a risk, and plain cruel. The baby will die instantly, at least.”

She needed to do something, but she still couldn’t see, couldn’t move. She was helpless, just like she’d been when the ship had been shot down over that horrible desert planet. She couldn’t do anything to help her mother then, and now her brother... Her eyes stung with tears. It wasn’t fair! For once, she wanted to be able to do something on her own, without having to rely on her father or anyone else to save her.

“What if we just shoot both? At least then we’ll be able to hurt the Gul more, if we fail.”

“That sounds better. Let’s get ready to...”

-

“-keep holding him, Captain. He needs your body heat.” That was Doctor Bashir’s voice. “Let Joey wake up on his own. It’ll be safer than introducing another drug to his system.”

Ah, her brother was okay. That was a relief. They’d gotten rescued, after all. With a bit of effort, she opened her eyes. Her vision wasn’t great, but at least she could make out that she was in the station’s infirmary. Doctor Bashir was standing by Captain Sisko and her father, and she could make out a vague bundle in the Captain’s arms.

“Ziyal, you’re awake! How are you feeling, my dear?”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblio-k


End file.
